Random
by Krizy888888
Summary: Just a bunch of stupid. Now as a story-like thing.
1. Chapter 1

One day Sora was riding a giant panda through Super Mario 3D Land, until he realized that Princess Peach wasn't Kairi and jumped onto a passing mouse. The mouse turned out to be Justin Beiber so Sora shot it and killed him. Then he jumped out of Kurt Cobains' mirror and attacked a random dude passing by. Axel saw this and made it rain fire because fuck Sora, and the fire burned down L.A. before Xaldin appeared and helped him create a Fire Tornado, which went awry and sucked up Sora. Sora mysteriously did not die, and ended up in Halloween Town. He flew around until he saw a mirror and had a heart attack because of his face.

Roxas then was invaded by Soras' Ghost, and soon went crazy and tried to kill Xion. Xion absorbed them both and became a Sora Replica, and went to Castle Oblivion. The Riku Replica saw her-him and tried to fight XionSoraRoxas, but failed because purple aliens hate bananas. Marluxia did a victory dance before running off with Riku on Yankee Doodles' pony before realizing that he was allergic to macaroni and ran away crying.

Larxene literally laughed her ass off at this and had to be taken to Earth by Invader ZIM because Dib was her boyfriend. Xemnas then decided that he would use his Keyblade for the good of the Organization and robbed the ice cream shop, and then ate it all himself because he's a greedy little bastard with a fat everything. Axel became pissed that he didn't get any and burned both Castles to the ground, killing everything that didn't have speaking lines. This invoked the rage of Repliku and he became XionSoraRoxas' sidekick so that he could help with the killing spree.

Larxene recovered and ran around trying to kidnap Harry Potter because Xaldin was vacationing in Lucius Malfoys' sock drawer with Voldemort. Lucius then Banished them to Canada where they met up with a horde of Fake Girlfriends and plotted world domination. Larxene wanted in on the monkeys so she electrocuted Bowser and flew to Neverland, where she met up with Xigbar and helped him destroy broccoli.

But spinach pizzas existed, so Vexen created a giant Death Ray to make Pizza Palace explode. Lexaeus enjoyed pizza, so he sent an army of Vexen Fangirls to go and rape Vexen as a distraction. They did, so Lexaeus threw Zexion to Saix and watched as they jumped over the moon. But Zexion and Saix got lost and had to ask a cow and a man for directions, but were hit by a meteor before the man could misdirect them.

Yankee Doodle realized that his pony was a stick so he became a Transformer and headed after Marluxia. Luxord warned Marluxia, but since he was drunk Marluxia ignored him and continued to blow up Russia. But then the Explode Russia button he was using Transformed into Yankee Doodle, so an epic fight took place between the three. Luxord won, because he was the best at everything when he was drunk.

Demyx decided to eat some pizza, so he went to Pizza Palace. But Vexen had recovered, so as Demyx went inside the whole thing blew up. Demyx was unharmed so he rode a flaming piece of debris to Disney World, where he and Kairi stole all the candy. Several little children decided to get revenge, so they sided with Xaldin and Voldemort and ran around with toxic waste barrels.

A random Mary Sue appeared and brought zombies to life. Vanitas began to kill the zombies before Riku mistook him for Sora and kidnapped him. Master Xehanort decided to get Vanitas back by doing the hokey-pokey, but Aqua began to beat him up before he could turn himself around. Terra swam off with a shark because he wanted Lucky Charms. Ventus also wanted Lucky Charms, but realized that they were going to get wet underwater so he hijacked a Mercedes and drove to Mercury.

Venus got jealous, so it grabbed a Black Hole and sucked up Pluto, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Pluto. Mickey couldn't tell which witch was which, so he died. Goofy decided that the orange Pluto was the planet, so he ate a bag of cake. Donald stole Goofys' cake and jumped into an oven that turned out to be a portal to the Ghost Zone. But Danny Phantom hated ducks so he kicked him out.

Master Eraqus decided go invest in lightbulbs because he's almost as senile as Vexen. Then a random Cloud attacked him and whacked him with a giant fish. Demyx then burst into tears because he loved fishies, and ran, ran away to go save the golodfish crackers. But was too late and Leon had eaten them all. Demyx then created several water clones and killed Riona. Leon then let himself go and bought a frosting factory.

Everyone died.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

Marluxia was hacking the head off of a Vexen-shaped bush when a magical unicorn flew down and dragged him off to a volcano where he was thrown in as a sacrifice. He then opened a Corridor of Darkness and ended up in Alantica, where he was crowned The Prettiest Mermaid. Ariel got jealous of this and used a dynamite bazooka to explode her homeworld before trying to take control over all the Heartless with Maleficent.

Xemnas noticed that Marluxia had gone away and threw a party, inviting everyone but Roxas and Xion because they needed to work. Larxene electrocuted everything because she and Axel were the only ones to tolerate Marluxia, but was frozen by Vexen. Axel melted her, and they ran off to conquer panda bears.

Xigbar dressed up as a rabbit so that he could get some yogurt, but was caught by Xaldin and was banished to Bikini Bottom. Xigbar was turned into a merman there and ran into Demyx, who was stealing the recipe for chum. Demyx then threw a pot of gold at Xigbar as a distraction and jumped onto Spongebobs' back and rode him off. Xigbar grabbed the gold and ninja poofed away.

Xaldin was almost ready to take over the world with Voldemort, but still needed cranberry cupcakes that smell like a seahorses' foot. Voldemort then tried to use his magic, but before the seahorse could bite the sword a flying pile of bubble gum knocked him out and stole his wand. The pile of bubble gum turned out to be Marluxia, who used the wand to make it rain cowboy boots.

Vexen was hit by several boots and lost his wig, so he put on a dinosaur costume and got a job at kids' restaurant. This was where Xigbar had ninja poofed to, though, and he was unmasked. When he was the kiddies all booed and threw their toxic waste barrels at him, burning him. Vexen than ran around everywhere blindly and ran into a brick wall, which swallowed him up and took him to Diagon Alley.

Lexaeus laughed to see such fun and stole Zexions' spoon collection. This pissed Zexion, who set a wild Saix on him. Lexaeus survived the attack but had Saix tied up and thrown into a vat of marmalade. But the man in the moon liked Saix so he sent a bunny ninja to go turn Lexaeus into a cheetah of frosting. This the bunny did, and Leon kidnapped and ate both the bunny and Lexaeus.

Zexion liked pie, so he and Demyx teamed up to take over Wisconsin. But Zexion was followed by Fangirls everywhere, so Demyx started screaming Sexy Vexy and Sexy Lexy. This killed the Fangirls. Then a giant cow sat on Wisconsin, effectively smooshing it and making un-take-over-able. Demyx then ditched them for a sock puppet, and a great ball of fire made Burger King from the cow.

Saix was vegetarian, so he began to chuck his Claymores at the meat. But he was a shitty shot, so the Claymore flew around the world and hit the back of Saixs' head. He whirled around, 'cause he's gay, and was run over by a green flamingo. Then a spotted rhino. Once Saix got up, he believed that he was after Ventus' Lucky Charms and flew to Italy.

Axel made another ball of fire, which set Terra on fire. Terra ran to Aqua, who kicked him off a cliff and into oil. A hyena laughed, and Terra wiped the fire off onto it. Axel ran in to watch it burn, but was crushed under rotten mold. Axel made it explode, hijacked a jeep and ran over Master Eraqus, who bit onto the license plate and angrily waved his fist in the air.

Demyx and sock puppet fell from the sky onto Xion and Namine, who took him to a tea party and baked him inside a crumpet. But he tasted terrible, so a Martian abducted him and took him to Venus. Demyx saw Donald, Goofy, Pluto and Pluto, and exploded.

Luxord sobered up, so he ran around the world looking for rum. But no one had it, so he turned to the darkness even further. Once he was Darker!Luxord, he took over the beer section at Gassys' Gass Station and smashed himself. Literally. As a smashed, drunk being of darkness, Luxord decided to do charity work that would Help The World. But giving plastic surgery to Vexen was too hard, so he walked away halfway through.

Marluxia saw the new Vexen and mistook him for slug, so he chased him around with pepper spray. Vexen screamed and ran up a wall, causing Marluxia to give up and rob a dollar store. But he stopped when he saw that a Dora The Explorer balloon had the price put over Boots' non-dick, and burst out laughing. Nice men in white came, and he was taken to the mental hospital.

Larxene decided to start her own radio station, so she kidnapped all the people of Beasts' Castle and made them her hamsters. Taylor Swift tried to get her music played there, but the flying sheep made her dizzy so she crawled into a pumpkin and left. Master Xehanort decided to try and conquer the world via Larxene Radio, but failed because Larxene can and did kick his ass.

Roxas and Vanitas bonded over mass murder, and took all the little Axel children out to a porn shop, where they taught them the middle finger and how to use it at jellyfish. But Aqua would not allow this, so she dumped the skeleton of a cat into their Terraflakes. But this only made them conclude that Terraflakes were not made from real Terra and join Ventus in suing the cereal man.

Xion and Cloud made everyone on Earth riot.

Three people and a Riku died.

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

Sora showed the world his face, making Florida sink into the sea. Vanitas set the Navy on him, cause they have the same face. But Riku had befriended the people of Europe so Donald Duck became a meteor that crashed into Washington. Free of Obama, Xemnas became Madame President and Xigbar became his bitch.

Xaldin hated politics, so he threw a bunch of comics at Superman. But then apples began to rain, and Vexen had to freeze Lexaeus to save the donkeys of China. But Luxord did not like this, so he threw Vexen into a sewer and made his getaway with a pogo-stick.

A cow then decided to Rule The Barnyard, so he enslaved Zexion and Roxas. Xion wanted to be a part of it, so she grew bat wings on her ankles and swam to Twilight Town. Hayner hit her with a struggle bat, so Pence ate a sugar-coated, chocolate-dipped caramel sugar sucker. Pence then died, 'cause he forgot the cement.

Axel took a vacation in Destiny Islands, but ended up fighting ninja samurai monkeys. The monkeys were actually a bald Kairi, so Axel was forced to eat vanilla Oreos for lighting a girl on fire. Which is serious, cause vanilla Oreos are freaks of nature. But Kairi then became an even bigger pain and replaced the vanilla with watermelon. Which is why we have watermelon Oreos.

Demyx laughed at Axels' misfortune, so Saix went Beserk and stole all the cookies. Which caused VolcanicMonster!Cookie Monster to rise from the depths of Little Billys' television and murder everything that was blue and Not Saix. Saix then cut his head off, and The Red Queen crawled up Cookie Monsters' severed windpipe to emerge as a gory mess.

Marluxia then tackled her and dragged her away, cause women love being kidnapped. But partway through her huge head broke the bag, and she fell out and down the Rabbit Hole. Karma. Marluxia then donned the shredded bag as a cape and became Super Marly, Fighter Of Weeds. But a hippie though he meant drugs, so a league of hippies invaded The Castle That Never Was.

Larxene realized that the Hippie Threat wasn't dangerous, and got a coffee. But Madame Sexman made her, cause they are all immature.

Then a giant raygun turned them into babies, but that plotline was overused and abused so Mary Sue changed them back. They all fell madly in love with her, but this ain't a friggin' romance so she exploded and died. Then they all went to a football game.

Their team lost, so Axel ran around setting the hot dogs on fire while Xion rode an ice dragon to Japan. But the cow was not finished, so it and Voldemort kidnapped Xaldin, Zexion and Roxas. Then a kid threw a toxic waste barrel that landed on Axel, who went bald and became a Teenage Mutant Axel. He then disappeared, and nobody ever saw him again.

Namine then drew a picture of Ventus saving her, believing him to be Roxas. Ventus did, and Aqua appeared to let them take a shortcut through the Genielamp of Magic. But Terra disapproved of abusing the Magic Conch Shell, so he asked a bagpipe to find out the mysteries of toothpaste. But the bagpipe fed him bull, so Terra kicked it onto the beach.

Master Xehanort then dressed up in a hen costume and crossed the road. When Vanitas pointed out that it was chicken, Xehanort threw him down a well. A dog then walked to the well and saw Vanitas, but mistook him for Sora, who he had mistaken for Willy Wonka, and ran to go tell a clown dressed as a farmer that Little Timmy was stuck in a tornado.

The clown farmer was actually Eraqus in disguise, and Eraqus had to run in a play the hero so he ran into a tornado. This took him to Oz, where he became a magical wizard but was fired cause he was senile. But the color spectrum revealed that Axel was to burn down everything there so only the cops mattered. But Oz had no cops, so Axel burned everything down like the respectable Chosen One he was.

Then Riku vandalized The Castle That Never Was by drawing Sexmans' face all over it with peanut butter and Aquabar. But Aquabar was made from real Aqua, so it just ran everywhere. Riku the cried and ran off to dress emo-ly and cut his wrists off. But he could only get one off, cause he was a dumbeverything. So he emo-ed more, until Zexion got jealous and sucked Riku up into his Lexicon.

Xigbar then decided to bake a cake, and started WWIII. He then got pissed 'cause it was Xaldins' war, but calmed down once he realized that it was his millennia. But then Roxas got involved, which was when Hitler intervened. Xigbar shot Hitler, which killed him.

Hitler came back as a vampire, sucked away all the joy of the world and became the Anti-Santa.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

A bunch of flying zombies attacked Destiny Islands, which Riku fought up with his ugly. He then skipped to a farmhouse where a mutant cow helped him to become a tattoo artist. But Riku didn't want to be a tattoo artist, so he kicked the cow over the moon. Isa laughed to see such fun and Xemnas attacked him to suck away all his joy.

Axel saw this and jumped off a cliff to avoid Xemnas, but he landed on a spike and went comatose.

Marluxia rode the Big Dipper all across Japan. Xion thought forks were better so she climbed on top of a flying zombie and took over Whereveristan. But Whereveristan could only hold the zombie, so Xion tasted the rainbow. The rainbow threw her and she ended up conquering Free Willy. But Demyx had already conquered Willy, so the two fought with candy-cane chocolates.

The cowboys boots were still falling, so Vexen decided to use them to kick a puppy. Kirby saw this, and ate Vexen. Vexen found Pacman being eaten alive by stomach acids, and did nothing. Ms Pacman appeared via horned gargoyle, and stuck a banana down Vexens' throat. But Vexen was immune to bananas, so the Peanuts gang started a worldwide genocide.

But Zexion and Roxas did not approve, so Zexion sucked them up in his Lexicon while Roxas bribed them with vanilla ice cream. Lucy Van Pelt did not like vanilla, however, and ran off. But she was knocked out by a boulder Lexaeus threw, so she was captured by Xigbar. Xigbar took her to Halloween Town, where she saw Sora and died.

But penguins had rifles, so Xaldin ripped out the heart of Beast and used the Heartless to travel to Foreverland. But Foreverland was the opposite of Neverland, and Xaldin was stuck watching daytime television with Mr. Watermelon. Mr. Watermelon was actually Captain Jack Sparrow, who came out of the closet and ran away to look for Captains Hook and Crunch.

Saix tackled Larxene, cause he had a death wish. But Larxene handcuffed him to Xehanort instead of killing him, so he pretended to die. It worked, and he was shoved into a tutu and was sold to Terra as The Prettiest Ballerina. Terra thought Saix looked like Aqua and told her so, sending him to a watery grave. Ventus mourned the lost, and Eraqus turned him into an Angel because something.

Vanitas became Evil Angel!Vanitas as a result, and used his wings and dress to forever scar Kairis around the universe.

Namine nuked Destiny Islands, and the result was a mutant Luxord. Luxord then went to Goofy and Donald, who thought he was Ansem The Wise and kicked his ass. Luxord then died. Donald celebrated by having his head explode.

Donalds' brain landed on Hayner, who threw it at Seifer. It hit Pences' open mouth, and disappeared into the bottomless abyss that was Pences' stomach. Olette ran off with Rai at the horror, and Fuu beat Seifer with a struggle bat.

Spongebob appeared to scold them for leaving a mess, but was shot as Xigbar appeared. Xigbar then ninja-ed to the clock tower and scared the shit out of Roxas, who thought he was a monster and screamed. The scream made Xigbars' ear blind, so he bought a little eye patch and named it Dick Johnson.

Xion wanted to know why that was funny, so she sought out a dragon. The dragon responded by giving her a coupon for Wal-Mart, and everybody had TV Dinners for breakfast. But magical time-traveling lawyers scooped her up and told her about the magic of aerodynamics, giving her the key the entire closet. So she locked Axel in the closet.

Hawaiis' resident volcano erupted, so Lea had to go fill his duties as Future Chosen One. But Harry Potter didn't like people stealing his thunder, so he sent Voldemort to the corner. Xaldin then found him there, and the duo followed Trix Rabbit to the end of the rainbow, where they found Soras' Intelligence. But it was too late to save it, so they gave it to Maleficent.

Maleficent ate it, and gave birth to Albert Einstein. But then Albert was kidnapped by an elf, and Maleficent was thrown out of a window. The Beatles began to dumpster dive and found her there, and created cacti with a tin can.

Xigbar began to co-write a fanfiction with Axel, but Axel set it aflame and made s'mores with it. Larxene wanted some, so she electrocuted them and bought a pet Wolverine. She then set Fluffle Wuffles The Wolverine on them, and ate all their cucumbers. Xigbar had grabbed all the pickles, so he trapped Larxenes' head inside the jar. He then became a pile of electrocuted ash.

Axel got away, and celebrated by burning down the Empire State building.

The end.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora was skipping through PonyWorldLandPlace when a magical Tootsie Roll Pop appeared to him and offered him a wish. Sora ate the Tootsie Roll Pop, causing The Supreme Lollipop to get angry and banish Sora to Mickey Mouses' Clubhouse. As expected, the clubhouse was made of lit dynamite and Sora exploded.

Riku was crowned Disco Princess, and shoved it in Kairis' face. But Kairi was not impressed, as Vexen was the Disco _Queen_. So she led the French in a fierce overseas battle for Barbie ripoffs. Demyx saw this and broke it up by melting every Pretty Polly doll there ever fucking was. Then the French began to go after him.

Xemnas frowned upon this, and put Xigbar in charge of leading the Americans to Death. Xigbar couldn't decide how to kill them all, so he put Leon in charge. Leon continued to run his frosting factory, and this was extremely effective as Americans were black holes when it came to sugar. Even more than Demyxs.

The Fake Girlfriends then invaded America and conquered it, making Barbie their leader. But Barbie sucked as a leader, so they resigned her to the Fiery Death Pit underneath the presidential desk. Then a unicorn sprung in and carried them to its homeland. Xaldin hitchhiked on its' foot, and let go over Beasts' Castle.

But the Beast was sick of Xaldin shoving his fat, ugly everything into his business, so he attacked him. Xaldin did not survive, and only Voldemort went to the non-funeral. Then he realized that funeral began with fun and ran off laughing. The Nice Men In White took after him, abandoning Marluxia.

Marluxia didn't even notice, but sparkled and glittered and shone as he was sucked up into the sun. Then the sun spat him out, cause it was Marluxia. Vexen caught him, but then threw him to Axel. Axel shoved Marluxia into a microwave and he became a hot potato. But hot potatoes are hot, so the microwave melted. Then Authoress!MarySue came and made it explode.

The flames set the library on fire, and Zexion captured, tortured and then killed Axel. But he forgot to pay the Xehanort impersonator, so Luxord mugged and robbed him. Then Luxord gave the impostor fake munny, and jumped onto a floating fish before happily cackling away into the sunset.

Roxas and Xion saw this, and jumped off the clock tower. They landed on Hayner and Seifer, respectively, and rode them around like horses until they crashed into a street sign. Then Hayner and Seifer passed out, and Roxas and Xion ran away with their guyliner. But Xion was a girl, so she used it for graffiti.

Then seahorses dressed as Benjamin Franklin kidnapped Saix and mutated him into a giraffe. Saix then jumped into a baby pool full of coffee, only to be attacked by pudding. But Saix was afraid of chairs, so the BbS trio pelted him with bricks. Saix then ended up in a coma.

Larxene went fishing dressed as a clown. But the fish were afraid of her candy, so they dug a tunnel to prison. Larxene caught them, and electrocuted Vanitas, because Vanitas was Lord of the Fish. The fish then allowed themselves to be killed and eaten. Vanitas then passed his crown to Eraqus, who bought a hot pink toga to celebrate.

But Home Depot doesn't stock hot pink togas, so Eraqus banned fun from The Land of Departure. But he already had, so he banned Monday mornings. But Lexaeus lived for Monday mornings, so he and Eraqus battled to the death with lipstick. Lexaeus won, so he put disco balls everywhere. He then became the King Of Old Dudes.

Ansem got pissed that someone was stealing his title, and put a milk jug onto his head to defend it. But he only filled it halfway, and as such was carried away by dusks to Disneyland. The toxic children were still there, and they made Ansem grow another head. Ansem hacked off the new, annoying head with a hacksaw, but it grew back. This repeated several times until Ansem became a crazed serial killer.

The US Navy was called in to stop the Ansem threat, but they failed when Ansem blew them up.

Donald and Goofy decided that there was too many explosions, and blew up. Their remains fell from the sky and killed Vexen. Namine then set the corpse on fire, attracting a stray Axel. She then tied up the Axel and took it home.

End with dick joke.


	6. Chapter 6

Riku got into a giant bone costume and blew up a bridge, before kidnapping a kangaroo and smashing Walmart. Kairi then shoved a flamethrower down a T-Rexs' throat, and invaded the jungle. But she ended up playing games, so Sora hijacked Riku and broke her legs.

Namine then ran around shooting arrows at Roxas, who stole a Xigbar and used it to fight back. But Xemnas was the master of water balloon battles, so Demyx kidnapped Roxas. Namine then tried to shoot Ventus, who dodged and unleashed Vanitas upon her.

Vanitas made bunny rabbits fall from the ground, and stole a Mustang. But he preferred blood on his pancakes so he attacked a giant squid. The giant squid was actually Voldemort, who used the power of Xaldin to make more giant squids to choke Demyx Potter and Xion Granger. But a random Sea-Salt Weasley did the macarena and forever blinded everyone.

Xemnas then stole Rikus' blindfold to cover his bleeding eyes, provoking the rage of Bobo The Hobo-Clown. Bobo The Hobo-Clown then caused all the planets to crash into Pluto The Dog. But Pluto The Dog was immune to Death By Pluto The Planet, so Mickey died instead, provoking the joy of all who knew him.

Larxene then arranged the party, but only Axel and Marluxia came. The party turned out to be a trap, and everyone there was electrocuted. Except for Larxene, who was the electrocutioner.

A pile of teacups fell from the sky, hitting Vexen and scarring Zexion. Lexaeus then stomped on them, not realizing that there were things underneath. The two boring Nobodies were shipped to the Halloweentown Hospital, where doom was unleashed upon their faces. Once they were out, several Fangirls died of horror. Zexion then yelled out in victory and threw Vexen into a lamppost. Vexen was then returned to the hospital.

Luxord recruited Yankee Doodle to take down Marluxia, but Marluxia had My Fair Lady on his side so the spoons were melted. Saix cried, having loved the spoons, and went on a psychotic rampage that ended world hunger. But Eraqus was a badger in disguise, so Isa had to falcon punch him.

Lea then stole Axels' Chakrams and threw them at Evens' face. Even blocked with NINJAPOWA!, and Braig summoned Bigfoot. The Loch Ness Moster then got pissed, and stole Demyx as a sacrifice.

Xigbar would not allow this to happen, and sent Xehanort to buy milk. But Xehanort bought a giant Milk Machine Of Pain instead, so Dilan and Ienzo played volleyball with Xehanorts' heart.

A giant wave of smiley-face stickers washed upon Destiny Islands. Sora then began to frolic through them as Kairi used her T-Rex to take her away from the jungle and onto Soras' head. But Sora was a literal airhead, so nothing happened. Kairi then stole his shoes and tapped her heels three times. This awakened the magic of love and happiness and shit in them, so she was able to fly far, far away before burning at the suns' core.

Aeleus cried at the profoundness of Kairi burning alive, and vowed to destroy Leons' frosting business. But Cloud caught wind of this, and saved the gummy worms before the Milk Machine Of Pain attacked them all. But it also got to Cloud, who gave them away to Aerith, who gave them to the no longer starving orphans of the dead. But Orphans Of Death did not like gummy worms, and made a mutant out of the gummy worms and some beans.

The Gummy Worm-Bean Monster then hid underneath Terras' bed, and scared the hell outta him when he got up to admire his nonexistent sexiness. Aqua rolled her eyes and barged in to save him, but the monster got her too and left Ventus with nobody but Terra Bear the Teddy Bear. But Terra Bears suck at keeping company, so Ventus became an Elvis impersonator. But Eraqus already was, so he grabbed a giant sausage and slapped Eraqus with a bar of chocolate. Then they were mauled by honey badgers.

Kairi became Queen Of The T-Rexes, and swam around in a giant soup bowl before deciding to become The Joker II. Batman then tracked her down and engaged her in a battle of Who Looks Better In A Cape? Batman won, so she was thrown into a pile of flowers. Marluxia wanted her to get out of his flower pile, so he threw her to KFC.

Axel ran around burning everything before hijacking a pink and purple gorilla and riding it to a roller derby, where he kidnapped a cat. The cat turned out to be the Cat In The Hat, so Axel burned him and wrapped him up in wrapping paper. He then sneaked into Ansems' birthday party and hid the cat inside the cake. Nobody noticed, and Xion stole the recipe to the pickle mountain.

Xigbar did not like this, so he rode a chariot down Destiny Islands. He ran over Mickey, killing his ghost and making everyone cheer and dance and throw a party. But Axel was not invited, so he froze the sea. Which was when a volcano erupted and melted it, killing Axel.

Giant meteor babies rained upon The Castle That Never Was, and everyone died.

The end.

* * *

**Guest: Who's Josh?**

**the nobody 0: Thank you!**


End file.
